1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for making single-cell honeycomb type window coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, single-cell honeycomb type window coverings have been made by a variety of techniques. One technique, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,027 to Colson, involves folding a continuous strip of fabric into a tube, applying adhesive to the exterior of the tube and then winding the tube onto a rotating rack so that the adjacent windings of the stacked tube are bonded together to form a honeycomb array or stack of cells of single-cell thickness. Another technique, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,485 to Suominen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,898 to Judkins, cuts through the full depth of a collapsed multiple-cell width honeycomb array of cells to remove a single-cell width column of cells.
The method of the present invention begins with a previously formed multiple-cell width honeycomb array of cells. Only selected internal ligaments are severed to form either a single-cell width product or a product wherein the stack of cells includes both multiple-cell width portions and single-cell width portions.